


Rare

by Kiterie



Series: Coffee Cake [1]
Category: Coffee Cake, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitney gets Liam a rare kind of coffee for a gift. Coffee Cake is published by SLPG and written by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare

"Mm..."  Liam hummed and rolled over.  Days he didn't wake up to the sound of his alarm clock telling him off were becoming far more frequent.  He cracked an eye open.

"Morning, Blue Eyes."  Whitney pulled him closer and kissed his forehead.

Yawning, Liam tilted his head back and kissed Whitney on his unshaven chin.  He reached up and brushed some of Whitney's hair out of his face.  The long, rich-brown strands had come free of the ponytail the night before.  Not that he'd had anything at all to do with that. He liked having his hands in it and loose it added to the incredibly sexy scruffiness that was Whitney.

"Morning." Liam all but murmured the word.  They both knew what it meant, that there was more there than just that word.  Liam still couldn't say it, not in the morning.  Any other time of the day was fine, just not mornings.  He wanted to say it, he thought it, but they never made it past his lips.

Whitney smiled and kissed him on the nose.  "I made you coffee and pastries.  It's special birthday coffee too."

Liam could smell it, although he couldn't place the blend.  He'd have to sit up to drink it, but he was comfortable right where he was so he didn't move.  "Special? You mean other than because you got up early and made it for me?"

"Mmhm... Kopi Luwak coffee.  James and Kari said you'd never had it.  When they said it the beans were gathered from civet droppings I really thought they were making that up.  I hope it's worth it and you like it, but if not at least  you'll be able to say you've tried it."  He kissed Liam again; on the lips, then on his nose, before finally shifting to sit up.  Twisting he reached over and grabbed a plate, which he set on his lap, and a coffee cup.

Laughing and shaking his head Liam sat up and accepted the cup from him.  "The first time I heard the origin story I was a little grossed out and Kopi means coffee so you don't need the coffee bit."

He took a nice deep breath of it, thoroughly enjoying the rich aroma.  He took a sip, let the coffee sit in his mouth for several moments before swallowing it, and smiled.  Normally he didn't care for Indonesian coffees, but it lacked the bitterness he associated with them.  It was almost syrupy with  faint hints of chocolate.  If it wasn't so three-hundred bucks a pound he would definitely consider drinking it every day.  "This might be the most amazing birthday present ever."

Whitney slid an arm around Liam's waist, smiled, and leaned back against the headboard.  "Then it was worth it."


End file.
